


A New Man

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	A New Man

 

"Are you still a virgin, Perce?"

He bristles. Because he shouldn't be asked this question being that he's twenty-one years old.

And it's his sister that's asking.

It's his sixteen year-old sister who's asking.

It's his sixteen year-old sister in one of his dress shirts and a pair of light blue panties and nothing else that's asking.

It's his sixteen year-old sister with the points of her tits poking at the fabric as she leans in his doorway.

Except that she stops leaning. She comes into the room. She closes the door.

He only now realizes that he's got his dick in his hand still and it's aimed down at the Muggle pornography he stole from his father's "secret" trunk. He says something ridiculous, like, 'Lots of grown men wank.' And it's even true. It just doesn't mean he's not a virgin. It's not conclusive. He has nothing conclusive. He _is_ a virgin.

And it's dawning on him that his sixteen year-old sister is not.

"Who?" he interrogates her, dick in hand.

"Dean and Seamus."

"Dean _and_ Seamus?"

She nods. "Well, they were first."

"They were first?"

She nods. Her legs are entirely too bare. Percy gulps and starts to, finally, shove his cock back into his pants. (He is only wearing pants. Red and blue striped boxers. They are not ridiculous.)

She reaches out and stops him. He gulps again. She smiles, and there is something both pitying and reassuring in it. Her lips are strawberry pink and soft-looking. No one has ever sucked it before.

He gulps.

But Ginny has other ideas, and she unbuttons the buttons on her (or his) shirt.

"Where did you get that?" he somehow has the presence of mind to ask.

She bares her breasts to him. "Does it matter?" She's shivering. It's the first thing that has indicated any loss of control. Sickeningly, his big brotherness kicks in, and he wants to cover her up and make her cocoa.

She asked him a question. He shakes his head in answer, although he's forgotten what she said. She tilts her head at him. "Ever sucked on a girl's tits?"

The word tits should not be coming out of Ginny's mouth.

"I have," she continues, before he can lie and say yes.

"You have??"

She nods.

"Whose?" His voice breaks. He's twenty-one, and his voice breaks. He really wants to know whose tits his sister has sucked. A lot.

"A few girls. I like it. Do you want to?"

"You're my sister."

"So? Ron sucks them."

Percy's mouth falls open. And really, that's the information that does it: that his little brother has gotten farther than he has. With THEIR SISTER.

Percy bends over, grabs Ginny's breasts, and starts sucking on one. She gasps above him. He's being too rough, he thinks, but she doesn't seem to mind. She seems to like it. Her tit goes hard in his mouth. He sucks until his cheeks hollow. He's making slurping noises. Obscene slurping noises. And all she says is "Yesssss..."

He squeezes the flesh of her breasts. He jiggles them. It's bloody fantastic. His sister has bloody fantastic breasts. He imagines that they even taste sort of sweet. He's so hard. He's going to come.

"I bet you fantasize it missionary, don't you?" she sighs.

He doesn't want to answer, because he would have to stop sucking her tits. He's gone from one to the other. She's shiny with his spit. She's rosy-red. He wants to bite her and does. She arches, mewling.

Missionary, his arse.

He stands, spins her around, rips her panties down, and bends her over. She braces her hands on his bed.

"Kick them off," he says, trembling.

She kicks her panties off and spreads her legs. Her cunt. It's right there. It's _his_. She's beyond wet. It's all over her thighs. She's still shivering.

He gulps, feeling guilty. "May I?" he asks, thinking he might come before his dick touches her sweet, exposed pussy.

"Yes," she breathes. "Percy..."

Percy wants to cry with relief, with gratitude. He wants to fall to his knees and worship her. But he can't. There's no time. He's going to lose his virginity inside his sister's tight cunt.

He lines up, takes a deep breath, and plunges inside.

She mewls, the hot inside of her hugging him, her hands tightening in his bedding. He grabs her luscious arse, willing himself not to lose it, and he starts plowing into her.

She lows. There is no other word for it. Percy holds her jiggling arse open, watching her anus wink at him, watching his dick opening her up. A tear falls from his chin and lands on her back. She ripples, her long hair swinging. She starts moaning his name.

His name.

 _His_ name.

No one's ever done that.

It's too good, and he comes. He comes inside her. One of her hands disappears between her legs. Percy can feel its nimble progress. He's always wanted to be the bloke who touches a girl's clit until she comes. Instead he's the bloke who fucked his sister from behind and came in three minutes.

But then she arches her neck and starts shuddering, her pussy gripping and regripping him.

And he's the bloke who's stroking her back, whispering her name -- who's about to become sexually obsessed with his own sister.

He pulls out, and he can see some of his semen in there.

Ginny stands. She takes his shirt off and drops it into his 'Dirties' pile. She knows where his 'Dirties' pile is. Because she is his sister.

Oh God.

She smiles at him as she fetches a new shirt from his closet. She puts it on. She puts her panties on. She walks up to him, in his ridiculous pants, and she whispers in his ear, "I'm going to smell like you at supper." Then she turns around and walks out.

Percy looks down at his dad's Muggle pornography and blinks, a new man.

 


End file.
